Let Go
by Kuga-hime
Summary: AU, Natsuki struggles with her past, while shizuru struggles to get close to her. will she be able to do it? even when things and people keeps getting in her way? is it even worth it to keep trying? sometimes is better to just let go... no angst
1. Chapter 1

" _So tell me, this is your last year, so, what do you plan to do after you graduate" The man sitting in front of her asked, he was sitting behind his desk in a big and comfy black leather chair, eyes glued to the laptop screen and fingers typing fluently while he talked to her._

"_Well of course I plan to go to college, and prepare to become…" she answered automatically –but was cut before even finished- being asked that question too many times for her liking already, the answer now seemed to flow immediately without her even realizing it._

"_Don't pull that on me" he cut her off with a monotonous tone, eyes still glued to the laptop._

"_Pardon?" was her innocent reply; she was now suspecting what he meant._

"_Drop it Shizuru, you know what I'm talking about" he finally closed the lap top and gently pushed it aside, he rested his elbows on the desk interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on top, he gazed intently at her._

"_I apologize Otou-sama, I didn't mean to offend you" she dropped her gaze for a millisecond, but it was long enough for him to notice, he also knew she had realized what he meant._

"_You know I won't force you into anything, however, I would like not to be left out in the blue of your plans." He said eyes still interlocked, Shizuru was about to reply but her father saw that she was still planning to evade forward answers, so he kept talking "You're not a kid anymore, and still you're not completely a woman yet" she was about to say something but was yet again interrupted "I'm not talking about maturity, cause that I know you've plenty…always had" he smiled when Shizuru's face proved he had nailed what she was going to say "My marriage with your __**mother**__ was arranged as you know. And I must confess at the beginning I wasn't that comfortable with the idea, but I'm more than confident to state that I'm quite happy with the results" she could feel the love in his eyes, but also the meaning in the way his father stressed the word mother, she sighed tiredly but smirked._

"_She's started to look for suitors, hasn't she?" he smirked as well and nodded._

"_I tried to told her it was too early, you're my only child, and I'm not happy with the thought of you…"he trailed off, narrowing his eyes before continue "you still haven't even graduated and college is ahead, I know we're known for being traditionalist, but I prefer to think we are able to mix the honorable traditions and the __**wildness**__ of the present times. I know now days young people won't be happily engage while in college."_

"_Don't worry father, I know you tried" she smiled softly at him_

"_Now that's why I was asking you. Your mother also loves you, she's just…old school" he said and both laughed heartily "you need to tell us Shizuru" he said turning serious "what is what you wish for your future. An arranged marriage? To wait for the lucky guy?" he smiled again before adding "Get into those contest were all the suitors live under the same roof?" she laughed at the thought, but internally flinched at the word __**guy**__, for some reason whenever someone implied her living happily ever after with some guy, well she would rather imagine hanging herself._

"_I promise I'll think about it, and have some suggestions next weekend. But I have to go and pack, I'll be going back to school later" her father nodded and smiled at her, she walked to him and gave him a brief hug and a kiss on his cheek_

"_Not suggestions" he added smiling, before she could leave his home office "it's your life Shizuru, you and you alone must decide" she sighed and nodded. For him it was so apparent that she would rather have them making the final choice, but parents are just for guidance and support, sighing once again at the thought of his little girl with some unworthy, filthy, unfaithful man, he flinched at that and took his laptop once again getting back to work._

* * *

"Kaichou-sama?" Shizuru was snapped back from her thoughts "are you ok?" the girl looked at her worriedly

"Ara, sorry for my little slip, although I can not help it, when I'm surrounded by so much cuteness" she said smiling –her oh so famous super effective smile- causing that all the bunch of girls blushed furiously. Shizuru smiled in satisfaction, she loved her fans, they were cute, beautiful, some of them shy and some of them more forwards, sometimes she couldn't help but think what it'd be like to…

'_Holy shit! Oh god….oh god…you got to be kidding me!'_

Realization hit her, and when realization hit you, it feels like you have been hit by a bucket of bricks in the head, so Shizuru was panicking inside, while trying to remain as calm and cool as she could outside, fortunately for Shizuru the bell rang signaling the start of the next period

"I just remember, I have some things to take care, it was nice to have lunch with you, thanks for keeping me company" she smiled and left. At the back of the group a girl frowned, something was wrong with her beloved Kaichou, and she was going to find out sooner or later.

Shizuru was considering going home; she needed to think, definitely needed to think, about so many things that her head was already throbbing. She finally decided to go to the infirmary, she could ask for a bed and privacy for a while; she still needed to attend a meeting with all the student council and the school administrator.

"Fujino-Kaichou?" a young woman with a white coat called once Shizuru opened de infirmary door

"Good Morning Sagisawa-sensei, I've a bit of a headache, I was wondering if I could take a bed" she asked smiling softly.

"Are you ok?" the nurse asked looking confused, it was not a common thing to have the almighty Kaichou in the infirmary feeling sick.

"Yes thank you, I just have a bit of a headache" she said and bowed slightly in thanks when the nurse signaled to the bed in the corner, as she was walking towards the bed she spotted a young redhead boy sleeping in the bed near the door, she didn't pay too much attention to it and laid on the bed not before closing the curtain. She left her mind drift, and she didn't realized when it was that she felt asleep.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she heard a weak guy's voice – that she supposed belonged to the boy from earlier - coming from the other side of the curtain

"Seriously I take the time to come and visit you and that's how you pay me? How ungrateful" she heard a husky girlish amused voice as well

"Sorry onee-san is just that is weird for you to be in the school grounds at all"

"Yeah well, your sister thought you'd be bored and asked me to come"

"I'm sorry" she heard the guy whispering

"For what?" was the girl response, she started to feel curious to who the other voice was, it was husky yet girlish, it carried confidence and it projected a strong personality, so she moved slightly trying to peek out of the curtain opening.

"I'm always causing troubles for everybody, you, nee-chan, Mikoto and even onee-chan"

"Hey don't talk rubbish, you don't cause troubles, think of it as if…. we were investing"

"Investing?"

"Yeah, we try to get the money for your surgery, and when you grow up, you'll graduate from college and get a good job, so…I expect you to pay for my food, my fuel and clothes…If we ever get to turn Mikoto into anything useful besides a glutton, she'll pay for my mayo, lingering and bike's other things besides fuel" they both laughed

"Well then" he said a little bit more cheerful "I'm just glad Mikoto get's the worst parts, I wish she gets a good job" they laughed again, Shizuru had been moving so very slightly on the bed, by the time the laughs died down, she was already able to see, and she had to cover her mouth to prevent the gasp when she looked to the girl leaning on the nurse's desk, a couple of feet away from the boy: it was by far the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, she was lean and well built, she looked the girl upside down and wanted to go and thank the administrator that the skirts were so short that she could have a good glance on those well defined legs, her skin was white almost pale, but flawless, her hair was long silk and a beautiful midnight blue tone, but what strike her the most was that even though she was not looking at her, Shizuru still could make out a beautiful set of emerald green eyes.

The door from the infirmary opened and Shizuru saw, another redhead a busty girl with purple eyes.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked the boy and placed the back of her hand on his forehead

"I'm feeling better" he said smiling

"Natsuki?" she said when the blunette cleared her throat "I didn't bring lunch for you I'm sorry, I thought you had already left, but there should be enough leftovers in my room – if Mikoto hasn't finished all of it that is – you can go now, I'll stay here. And thanks for keeping Takumi company I'll promise ill cook something for you sometime soon Natsuki" so that was the name of the girl, for some reason it rang a bell in her head but she couldn't remember why.

"oh shit, I should go now if I want to eat" she said and straightened herself "Oh, I just remembered, I've something for you" she said and bent down to pick up her backpack, Shizuru blushed furiously as her eyes traveled all the length of those beautiful legs, she even tilted her head to the side to try and have a better look. There was no doubt now on what she had realized that morning"I know your sister is not the most entertaining girl in the world, but this would help you to die of boredom" she handed the boy a psp and smirked to the other girl "you know is true Mai" she said and laughed heartedly when the redhead stuck her tongue out to her, and that was when Shizuru knew that she had to talk to that girl, to make her know that Shizuru Fujino existed, and possibly become close to her…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first of all thanks to all of you who read and reviewed, thanks a lot for your support and encouragement. At the begging I was planning to make this story a little bit darker and serious but as I was writing it came out lighter so I went with the flow and this came up. This is of course an AU and also a bit OOC since I want a Natsuki who's a little bit more forward (of course I'm still planning to write all the characteristics we all love in her) anyway you'll see it for yourselves.

Special thanks to:

lildevilish

chum-sa

MissIzzyB

renkhal

noobsdog

rantuyetmai: for what is worth I also hate the idea of an arranged marriage, that's why Shizuru's father didn't say anything about it, he just asked cause they are a traditionalist family but he did say he wouldn't force her to anything and will support her, also about the cursing thing, it may be just me, but I think that Shizuru as a human is not alien to those things.

I appreciate your reviews and I would like them to keep coming, constructive critics or just encouragement words are welcome:] (reviews always get me in a writing mode ;))

I don't own Mai-HiME (and how I wish I did)

* * *

Shizuru was still day dreaming about the bluenette as she walked towards the student council room where the meeting was going to be, after Natsuki left the infirmary she had waited a little bit more and left right after the redhead girl left, of course making an act as if she had just woke up, for the boy that was still in the room.

She opened the door and smiled at the people that were already there – the administrator and the vice president; Reito Kanzaki-.

"This meeting was rather unexpected" Reito commented, Shizuru looked at him and knew he was sighing inwardly cause she was too, at that moment the door opened and two girls came in, one of them was blond and the other had brown hair and glasses, both sat down in front of Shizuru and the others

"Sorry for making you wait" the blond began "And sorry for not saying I was the one that called for this meeting" she said smirking widely "the Crimson of this meeting"

"Reason, Haruka-chan" the other girl said

"That's what I said Yukino, don't repeat, and don't interrupt" Haruka said and stood up and began to pace "this school lacks discipline" she stopped and looked at the administrator "Yukino the folders!" she ordered suddenly startling Yukino, the girl handed a couple of folders to the 3 people in front of them, and Shizuru sighed inwardly again, thank god she had experience in keeping her façade, but oh how she wished she could fall asleep with her eyes open or something like that "now as you can see, there are a couple of cases that I consider string"

"Extreme Haruka-chan" Yukino murmured and stood up to brew some tea

"That's what I said, Yukino we've discussed this already" Haruka said rolling her eyes "now, I think these cases should be dealt with, as soon as possible, because not only they make fun of the discipline and rules we have here at Fuuka, but some of them also are a threat to other students"

Reito opened the folder atop of the others that were in front of him; Shizuru and the administrator did the same, and happily accepted the tea cup Yukino handed to them.

"Ok, First case" Haruka said taking a folder Yukino handed her "Name is Ryunosuke Wataru, he's known for constantly…" Shizuru choose that it was better for her mental health to turn on her selective hearing and daydream about the bluenette while drinking tea; she still kept changing folders as the others did and nodded a few times every now on then.

"Kuga Natsuki" she heard Haruka was saying, and almost just almost choked on her tea

"Haruka-san" she said as if nothing happened, as if the name didn't send her heart into trying to beat its way out of her chest "would you repeat what you just say please?" Reito looked at her and she could read in his eyes something like _'really you want her to repeat? Why make the torture last longer?'_ but she only offered a smile in response.

"Now bubuzuke, pay attention will ya?" Haruka said apparently annoyed, but Shizuru saw she was both pleased and surprised by the request "I said that I think she's the most extreme case, she comes school like once a week, and when she sometimes comes, she skip most of her classes, and some students said she's a delinquent. She looks like one, I can tell that far" She paused for the sake of drama effects and added "I think we should spell them" she closed her eyes and smiled pleased.

"Expel" this time was Shizuru the one that said the correct word, and all the others –even Haruka- looked at her in surprise "now, now, don't you think is such an extreme action?" she asked the administrator, she couldn't lose the blunette without even have made her try.

"Indeed" the pink haired woman said "They are teenagers, and this is a school, not a military academy, I think just some correctives will do" she added and Reito nodded his agreement, Shizuru was skimming through the papers in Natsuki's folder.

"Ara, this is quite interesting" she said "I don't exactly get why Kuga-san is here? Her only problem is her lack of attendance which of course affects her notes directly, but other than that there's no complain by any teacher about her behavior".

"Well, if you think that skipping school is not a big behavior issue, then you are more incompetent then what I originally thought" Haruka snapped.

"It's a big issue, but I'm aware of Kuga-san's reasons, I don't think it will need a major corrective, just a chat and some extra classes, so she can catch up. But she'll also have to start coming more often to school we are just a couple of months before the year ends, and I'd hate if one of our students had to repeat the year" the administrator said and this got Shizuru's attention _'Kuga-san's reasons?' ._

"Don't worry Fumi-sama, I personally guarantee that our very capable executive team will hang the discipline issues, and I'll take care of Kuga-san's special case" Shizuru smiled, everyone in the room except for the administrator looked surprised as they knew Shizuru was actually lazy when it came to field work, she always preferred being the one supervising while others (the executive team mostly) did the actual work.

"I'll leave it to you then Fujino-Kaichou" the administrator stood up and so did the ever gentleman Reito, she bowed to them and walked to the door with Reito escorting her.

"Haruka-san, I'm counting on you and your team" she said with the kind of voice and smiled that had you believing like she was trusting you with some national security issues, Haruka blinked a couple of time, HER meeting, the one she was supposed to be in control of, just got out of her hands.

"Of course, I'd have done it, even if you didn't mention it" she said sounding offended "Yukino" was all the blond said before also leaving with said girl in tow.

After the only ones in the room were the president and the vice president, both looked at each other for a while, Shizuru could feel Reito scrutinizing her, while she opted to look at him amused and see if he actually voiced his thoughts

"What was that?" he finally asked  
"Ara?" she asked faking innocence, Reito gave her a look, she couldn't lie to him, they were friends before actually learning how to speak at all "well, it wouldn't be good for me to have an student failing her year, while I'm the Kaichou"

"Shizuru, I know you better than that… but because I know you better than that I also know you wont say anything, you don't want to so…" he smiled and sat again next to her "Are you going to handle Kuga-san's issue?" he asked and Shizuru nodded "why don't you just ask for the top of student among the first graders to be her tutor"

"Uhm…I wonder" Shizuru said in her thinking pose "I think I'll just be her tutor myself" she said smirking inwardly, she was definitely in god terms with god, fate, or karma, whatever it was, Shizuru was thankful.

"Ah…and why does Miss Kuga deserve such a treatment? That I'm sure at least half of the school would die for"

"Well, I don't know Miss Kuga at all, but I just feel like being a little bit more helpful" Reito smiled politely, which Shizuru knew meant he was rolling his eyes at her.

"Anyways, we need a helper, Yuuichi-san is going to a kendo tournament with the rest of the team tomorrow" Shizuru felt like grinning from ear to ear but decided to maintain her composure

"I think I have the perfect one in mind" she began "Ask if Miss Tokiha Mai, is willing to help us during Yuuichi-san's absence" Reito looked at her with raised eyebrows but left the room, Shizuru then let loose the grin that she was keeping, indeed something or someone with a greater power – call it god, fate, karma or maybe just lucky- loved her very much…

Ok I hope you like it so far, let me know what you think about it, what you would like or what you wouldn't like, who you want in this fic, etc… even if it's just a one word review I'd appreciate it :]

And like I said, reviews do get me in a writing mood


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the delay, I wanted to update sooner but school did not agree with me on that one so teacher were a really pain in the ass this week, had lots of presentation, projects and homework to work on. Thanks to all of you that reviewed ;] you made me happy, and we all know that happy author means, more updates xDD

I know this chapter might get you a little bit confused, but comment or drop me a PM and I'll do my best to clarify your doubts

Enjoy and let me know what you think =)

It was early in the morning, or at least early in Kuga Natsuki's language which meant around 11 am. She was starting at the figure of the girl lying on the bed sleeping peacefully, she slowly caressed her dark tresses and then her cheeks and a tired sigh escaped her lips.

"You are everything I have left" she whispered and leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead, she sighed again this one in order to be able to steel herself, she turned to leave glancing back one more time before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Shizuru was sitting in the council room apparently reading some papers and with her trademark tea cup at her side; she seemed to be focus solely on her job, when actually the last thing she was doing was paying attention to it, she was actually planning –daydreaming- how to approach the bluenette.

"Excuse me" she heard coming from the door

"Ara, come in Tokiha-san" she smiled at the new comer

"Ahem, the vice president" she said stepping inside the room and closing the door behind her, her cheeks turning a bit pink at the mention of the guy "told me yesterday that you wanted to speak with me Fujino-Kaichou"

"I do" she smiled at the girl motioning for her to take a seat in front of her desk "Would you like some tea?"

"Ah, no thanks, I just had some earlier" she smiled apologetically

"Well then, I shall jump to the business talk now right?" she said as a matter of fact rather than questioning "You see Tokiha-san, the guy that helped us is out of the town, and we…I want to ask you, if you'll be able and willing to lend us your hands? It'd be temporal of course, as soon as Yuuichi-san comes back you'll be free" she smiled letting her know it was a sort of a joke and Mai returned the smile "of course if you wish to keep helping us when he does come back, you'll be more than welcome, also it wont affect your classes or anything like that, so rest assured"

"Ah, well this is unexpected…why me thought? I mean don't take me wrong but there are like dozens of student's who will be more than willing to fight each other for that" she tried to look pass the smiling façade of the girl in front of girl, but of course Shizuru's expression didn't give away anything.

"You're the best of your class, and for what I heard a very mature, centered and responsible girl" she looked at the orange haired girl with a confident smile and smirked inwardly when she saw Mai was blushing, that always meant they were about to compel, after a couple of seconds that Mai seemed to have spent giving it a thought she said.

"Well I guess there's nothing to lose" she finally said and smiled at the Kaichou who returned the gesture as well.

"Ok then, I'll see you after the break then, thanks for helping us Tokiha-san" Shizuru stood up as did Mai and bowed to each other.

"Mai will be fine" the orange haired girl said walking towards the door.

"Arigato again then Mai-san" once Mai closed the door behind her, Shizuru grinned widely for a moment, stage one of her plan had begun.

When Mai entered the council student room again, she found the Kaichou still engrossed in some papers, this time she was standing while reading –or pretending to, not that Mai could tell anyway-

"I'm back, would you like some tea?"After the Kaichou greeted her and accepted the offer of tea Mai walked towards the kettle that was at the corner "You seem really busy" she commented.

"Well yes, right now the student council –the others as well- is a little bit busy, we apparently are having trouble with the behavior of some students" she smiled when Mai handed her the tea and offered the chair in front of her again.

"That sounds troublesome, what can I do to help?"

"For the moment would you be so kind to help me to organize these files?" she said handing the items to the other girl, who nodded and smiled as she began her work.

"Mai san you're freshman right?" it was a statement not a question so Mai didn't answer and let the red eyed girl continue "Would you happen to know Kenji Harimoto?"

"Uhm I don't know much about him, he's quiet in the classroom most of the time, he's known for being a bully, but I haven't seen him doing anything"

"I see" she said and pretended to read another file "what about Matsuri Wang? Also freshman" Mai took a couple of minutes to think about it before shocking her head explaining that said girl belonged to the other group so she hardly knew anything about her besides who she was.

"Kuga Natsuki? Fre..."she was going to add something but Mai upon hearing her best friend's name chocked on her tea.

"Yeah…she's actually a friend of mine" she said, Shizuru played her part and lifted her eyebrows in surprise "Is she…you know in, ahem, trouble?" Mai asked wincing a little bit.

"Not exactly, she doesn't have the best attendance record, so the administrator told me that if she didn't take some sort of tutoring she will fail the year" Mai grimaced and sighed deeply.

"I'll tutor her" Mai said rubbing her temples.

"Actually Mai-san" Shizuru began and stopped to sigh to add a dramatic effect "since it's such an extreme case of skipping classes, I'm going to tutor her myself" she gave the girl a small smile "If you'll be kind enough to send her to me once you get back to classes".

"Ugh, I'm afraid Natsuki's not in school today" Mai said grimacing yet again "I'll talk to her later, if not you'll probably have to wait till Friday, cause she does like to come that day. Ill' do my best to have her coming by tomorrow anyway" even thought Mai said that without malice or anything, Shizuru's mind couldn't ignore the naughty meaning of those words put together, and her stomach flinched at the thought, if anyone was to make Natsuki come it should be her…and her only, she didn't let her emotions show though, she just kept smiling and nodded at the other girl

"Thanks a lot Mai-san, only a few hours and yet you've been really helpful" Mai smiled at the compliment and left towards her classroom, leaving a smirking Kaichou behind, '_helpful indeed_' she thought.

I'm not fond of writing omakes that much but this kind a popped into my mind and I'm not even sure if it can be called omake

Location: somewhere in South America

A blond guy was walking on the alien streets, all the people around was looking at him, he was carrying some bad and a bokken case

"Excuse sir, do you know where the kendo tournament is going to be?"

"Mira chico deberias de irte antes de que sea demasiado tarde" the man said but the blond didn't understand

"My name is Tate sir, and I'm here for a kendo tournament" the blond spoke slowly to see if the man could at least understand some words

"Tate? Tate Yuuichi?" the blond felt a wave of relief hit him, if the man knew who he was it meant he must be part of staff so he nodded eagerly failing to notice the man smiling mischievously at him

"Oh come" the bald tall man said in a thick accented voice, Tate followed the man till they got to something that resembled a big warehouse "for you" the man said again handing Tate a piece of paper

_**Dear Tate: **_

_**I think you're creepy (and gay), so I lied to you, my boys there will take care of you,**_

_**I'll see you (hopefully) never**_

_**Author :]**_

And everything went black for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Another short chapter, keep blaming school, and also cause I injured my knee over the weekend in a soccer game, it's nothing too serious so I still go to school, I have to keep it wrapped tightly and rest as much as I can (how the hell they expect me to do that since I have 2 classes in the third floor then one in the second floor then break and have to go all the way down only to go to the third floor again and then keep going up and then down u_u seriously stupid private schools and stupid teachers) thanks to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry I'm still not able to thank 'em the way I consider proper (replying the reviews). This is still kinda slow, but I haven't had time to actually write, but ill try over the weekend.

Thanks again, please keep letting me know what you think and what you'd like.

Warning language, and I'm also thinking in changing the rating since I'm thinking about some mature contents at some point ;]

It was Tuesday and the classes had ended, Shizuru was in the council room drinking tea and chatting with the vice president, when they heard some noises from outside.

"Seriously you're such a brat! Common" they heard Mai scowling someone.

"But Mai!" they heard the other voice complaining.

"It's your own fault I told you to come to school today".

"But mayo!"

"And if you don't stop complaining and go inside that room, it'll be for another three days"

"people think you're good and kind" they heard the other voice growling and Shizuru smile betrayed her mask cause it broke into a huge grin she quickly composed herself when she saw Reito looking at her with a raised eyebrow "but I know better, you're heartless Tokiha" the growl changed into something that sounded almost like a whimper.

"Oh you're just a big baby" was the last thing they heard before the door opened and Mai stepped in "good afternoon Kaichou-sama Reito-san" she bowed and greeted them.

"Good afternoon Mai-san" Reito stood up and bowed in a gentleman manner.

"Good afternoon Tokiha-san" Shizuru called from her place, both council members looked at her with an amused expression and she cleared her throat but nothing happened, she cleared her throat again- her brows twitching now- and again no response, she finally opted for growling and went out of the room for a moments.

"This is Kuga Natsuki" Mai announced while she dragged the blunette into the room, once inside she closed the door and looked at Natsuki who had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking away from Reito and Shizuru "be polite baka!" she said slapping the back of the blunette's head.

"Hey!" Natsuki growled at her, Shizuru was ogling the blunette since she entered the room having to actually suppress a gasp; the girl was much more beautiful than she remembered, Mai glared at the still growling blunette and the friends were broken out of their littler discussion by Reito giggling "tch, whatever, she introduced me already so what did you wanted me for" she said looking at both council members.

"A..ra, I was the one that called you here Kuga-san" Shizuru finally stood up having been broke from her little fantasy by the girl's husky voice " I'm the student council president Fujino Shizuru" she bowed ever so slightly "so, if Tokiha-san and Reito-san would excuse us please…" she looked at both of them giving them her trademark Kaichou smile.

"Sure, Mai-san would you allow me to escort you?" he said giving the orange haired girl his toothy smile and Mai couldn't help but blush ever so slightly.

"O-of course, just…"she went and dragged Natsuki to a corner of the room and tried to speak as quiet as she could "Be polite, no glaring" Shizuru smiled when she saw the scowled puppy look Natsuki had on her face, she practically imagined the girl with her ears down and her tail between her legs, "no dead threats or promises, no physical violence or verbal, better yet no violence at all, and pleaaaase behave" Mai continued she had started with a hard commanding and mother-like voice but ended giving the blunette a puppy look, Natsuki could only sigh and nod

"I won't promise anything but I'll try" she said sighing, Mai smiled and then went to Shizuru who was still sitting at her desk

"Some advices, avoid invading her personal space that's never good; you can ask Takeda-san" Mai grimaced at the memory but Natsuki who had heard could only smirk proudly "and well when it's Natsuki there's like a thousand no" she looked at Reito and smiled dreamily "but I trust your judgment" she quickly walked towards Reito "let's go…seriously" she urged the 'gentleman' out of the room.

Right after the door was closed the council room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, of course Shizuru wasn't fidgeting nor looking around nervously like Natsuki but inwardly she was just as nervous.

"S-so w-what d-did you want me to come for?" Natsuki was the first to talk, not being able to handle the silence any longer and also because Shizuru was too focused in just looking at her for even thinking about speaking.

"Ara, Kuga-san is so forward, please take a seat" she motioned to one of the chairs in front of her; Natsuki slowly walked towards it and sat down.

"So?" Natsuki asked once a couple of seconds passed without the crimson eyed beauty speaking

"Kuga-san seems to be in a hurry; maybe she has a date with a cute guy?" she smiled at the other girl.

"W-what are you talking about?" Shizuru's face saddened a bit and the Kaichou dropped her gaze from emerald eyes to her desk.

"Or maybe Kuga-san thinks I'm so boring that she can't wait to get away from me" Natsuki could even see the wine eyes start to glisten with tears and she began to panic, she felt like a complete asshole.

"Ah no it's not that, uhm y-you, y-you are not boring" the girl stammered.

"So Kuga-san enjoys my company?" Shizuru asked sadness was imprinted even in her voice

"Y-yeah…I guess" as soon as Natsuki finished her sentence Shizuru's gaze shoot up, her eyes were tearless and her face had the biggest grin, Natsuki gaped, she didn't know what just happened but couldn't prevent the soft red spot in her cheeks.

"Ookini" Shizuru smiled a real smile closing her eyes, when she opened she saw the blunette blushing and felt her stomach doing back flips "ara, ara Kuga-san looks so cute when she blushes" of course this only cause said girl to blush harder and the Kaichou couldn't help but giggle.

"O-oi! Te-tell me why you wanted to speak to me so I can leave already, AND I'M NOT CUTE" she shot the girl with her death glare but the Kaichou was not only undisturbed but also was looking at her like when she dared to say she was cute _'the nerve of this girl, is she bipolar, stupid or what?'._

"Well kuga-san you are aware that due the lack of attendance to your classes you're in high risk of failing the year, I don't think Kuga-san would like to fall behind a year".

"Tch I know that, you only called me here to tell me something I already know?" she asked annoyed.

"I actually want to help you, the student council and the administrator talked and as long as you have some tutoring to catch up and some extra tests then you won't have to"

"Fine, I'll tell Mai to help me" she sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ara, I'm afraid is not that easy. Kuga-san's record says she have only come one day every week…"

"That's because PE is the only subject that doesn't bores me to dead" she cut in defensively .

"well due to that Natsuki will have to attend to classes more often…a lot often to be honest also she will have to be tutored every Saturday at least till Natsuki catches up with the course. But since Natsuki's kind of a special case, so she won't be tutored by one of her peers, she'll have someone with more _experience_" she smiled flirtatiously, Natsuki half grimaced and half smiled while having a light blush on her face _'seriously I don't know any more if it's me misunderstanding her or her actually acting like this'. _"Ara is Kuga-san having dirty thoughts?"

"W-what? Of course not baka!" she was blushing so hard that she was having a headache caused for all the blood rushing to her face "a-anyway w-who is this tutor?" she tried to change the subject in hopes to get rid of the blush as well as her throbbing headache.

"Well, that'd be…_Me_" she smiled mischievously.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all sorry for the delay, I'm really really sorry guys, but I'm having my partials and I have to study, do homework and stuff. This is just part of a chapter; next part will be posted hopefully around the weekend. Also I kinda edited the other chapters, and if someone would be kind enough and would like to be my beta (and have the patience to explain the whole beta thing to me) I'd really appreciate it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think n_n

(and forgive me for the delay)

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Wha-what do yo-you mean 'you'?" Natsuki stuttered, the way Shizuru was talking seriously disturbed her __'_Is she…flirting with me?.....………….Hahahahahahaha' _she mentally burst into laughter 'man that has to be a new level of cockiness; _Kaichou flirting with me?'_ she snorted mentally. On the outside she still had her confused and slightly blushing façade which Shizuru thought it was so cute it deserved to be stared at._

"_Ara, well that is exactly what I meant;__** I'm**__ going to be the one tutoring Natsuki" she said effectively bringing the other girl back from la-la-land._

"_Why can it be Mai? Aren't you busy with student council's stuff or something like that?"_

"_Is Natsuki saying I'm not qualified enough to tutor her?" she started pouting "or maybe she thinks I'm hideous and that is why she doesn't want to spend time with me?" by now her crimson eyes were glittering with tears._

"_N-nn I… you… is not like that" Natsuki was grimacing, she couldn't believe the almighty Kaichou, whom she had heard so much about was acting like…like whatever it was she was acting like._

"_Then you must simply hate me" Shizuru added a sob and a tiny whimper._

"_No, I …fuck…you uhm are…" Natsuki was starting to feel like an ass why couldn't she say or do something right? It seemed that whatever she tried just hurt the girl more. On the other hand, Shizuru almost choked with her own saliva, she knew Natsuki didn't mean it like 'I fuck you' but she couldn't' help to…well imagine it "I…ok…it'd be an honor to be tutored by you…just don't come crying and blaming me when your schedule gets all wrapped up and stuff" Natsuki said bringing Shizuru out of her daydream, she crossed her arms and looked to her right side, even thought she wanted to look like her cool badass self, the pout on her lips betrayed her._

"_Natsuki is so nice, not to mention cute for worrying about me, but don't worry, we will have our study sessions on Saturday's" Shizuru said, all trace of the previous tears and sobs were nowhere in sight_

"_OI! You tricked me" she said frowning and pouting furthermore "and I'm not cute! Seriously what's wrong with you?" the blunette complained but Shizuru only smiled a wide bright smile "The nerve of you" she added her eyebrows twitching slightly, when Shizuru only response was to smile yet again Natsuki stood up "That was all you wanted me for?"_

"_Yes" 'no, I want you for so much more actually…'_

"_Then I'll see you around" she left quickly not wanting to be tricked into some kind of weird confession she wasn't eve sure was true Natsuki left the council room as quickly as she could_

"_Ara" 'she forgot to ask about time and place…but I guess that works well for me, I will get to see her again before Saturday' Shizuru smirked and mentally high fived whatever upper power was on her side._

_End Flashback_

It was now Friday morning, and Shizuru was sitting in the council room pretending to be working on her laptop while Haruka and Yukino were discussing something, and Reito was looking out of the window also too distracted in his own world to care about the topic Haruka and Yukino were discussing about. Natsuki had attended to her classes since that day, and apparently she was behaving, part of Shizuru wanted her to misbehave so she would be sent to the council room, but probably Haruka would say that discipline was her work and would take Natsuki away from her, so she needed to think in another excuse to see Natsuki. She didn't want the girl to know just yet in case the blunette was homophobic or had a girlfriend or boyfriend.

The Kaichou sighed –again- ever so slightly that no one else heard, she wanted the blunette to come looking for her so they could talk, so she could try and make her blush again, or stutter or just look frustrated, and of course get to know her better and Natsuki know about Shizuru too. But she wanted it to happen when they could have the council room just for the two of them, she didn't want Reito flirting with _her _Natsuki, or Haruka and Yukino criticizing her, she wanted to be alone with Natsuki so she could be herself and show herself to Natsuki. But it seemed that not only Natsuki was not going to come looking for her but also the other council members seemed like they had the intention to stay in the room for the rest of the day. Friday was the day they'd usually will pretend to be so busy with student council work that they stayed in the room the whole day (at least Shizuru and Reito did), sometimes they did it too on Mondays –especially Shizuru and Reito since Haruka thought it wasn't right to use their position to skip classes-.

"Bubuzuke wake up damnit!"

"A-ra, Haruka-san what's the emergency?"

"There's no emergency, but I had been calling you 10 times already geez, you sleep with your eyes open, another thing to add to the 'weird things bubuzuke woman do' fist"

"Is list, and I believe it's calling daydreaming and it's a popular activity actually, many people tend to do it" Shizuru said smiling.

"Whatever, we'll be going, it seems we're the only ones around here that actually fuck" Haruka said causing Yukino to blush furiously. Reito and Shizuru blinked a couple of times and did their best to not burst out laughing.

"Ha-Haruka-chan" was all the petite girl could say.

"I believe you meant work Haruka" Reito said gently.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID" she said walking out of the room dragging a still blushing Yukino.

* * *

Natsuki and Mai were at their PE class; they were sitting at the edge of the pool waiting for their turn, both were wearing their one-piece dark blue swimming suit.

"I hate this, it's like we are naked or something…seriously this guys" Natsuki said as she heard some nearby boys commenting on how hot they looked.

"Just ignore them" Mai said, she was just partially paying attention to her friend.

"What's with you anyway?" Natsuki asked as she looked at her friend.

"Ahahaha what-what do you mean?" Mai asked nervously.

"You've been acting weird, well weirder actually" Natsuki said shrugging, Mai was silent for a moment she thought if it was better to lie or just come clean with her friend, after a moment she finally concluded it was better to just get it out of her chest.

"I…what do you think of Kanzaki-san?"

"The vice president?" Mai nodded "Well, I don't know anything about him, except he's the vice president, and every single girl – and some guys too- seems to be head over heels for him. Why?"

"Well I uhm…kinda like him" she said while blushing.

"No, Mai you too?" the blunette asked exasperate.

"I don't like him as in fan girl kind of like, he's really nice with me and funny and he asked me out" by now Natsuki could practically see little hearts coming out of the busty orange haired girl.

"And are you?" she said pulling Mai out of her fantasy word.

"Am I what?"

"Going out with him, of course, baka" Natsuki rolled her eyes

"Well I don't know, rumors are he's a player" Mai said a little bit down casted

"Did he pressure you about giving him an answer soon?" Natsuki asked a little pissed off, if Mai said yes; he would surely need a plastic surgery to even recognize himself in the mirror.

"No, he's a perfect gentleman"

"Well then just tell him something cheesy like you need time to get to know him before going out with him or whatever; don't you watch sitcoms and those stupid corny series? You should know what to do in this situations" Natsuki said, even if she was her best friend she still needed to protect her badass reputation.

"You're the best" Mai suddenly said as she trapped Natsuki in a bear hug

"Oi!" the blunette complained as she tried to free herself from the other girl's grasp, when she was able to lose Mai's grip a little bit she stood up in order to prevent her friend to hug her again, instead collapsing against someone, Natsuki closed her eyes as she expected to fall on her butt, but opened them when she found herself in the arms of the last person she expected to see that day…


	6. Chapter 6

After the initial shock of well; been about to embarrass yourself in front of the class, Natsuki was in shock of having opened her eyes only to find.

"Takeda" Natsuki said in a neutral tone, the boy was ogling her; she could almost see all the fantasies playing in his head while she was still in his hold. The blunette's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance "if you don't get your filthy hands off of me; I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you'll need surgery to remove it of your brain. If you have one that is" she said, but unfortunately the boy was too dazed by her to even make sense of what she was saying. The blunette couldn't take it anymore not only did he ignore her ultra cool badass argument, but he had that stupid dreamy face and was starting to lean in puckering his lips and closing his eyes…

* * *

"Haruka-san!" she heard a very well known female voice screaming outside, apparently the girl was screaming the blonde's name, while, running through the halls towards the council room.

"Haruka-san is an emergency!" the girl said when she abruptly opened the council room's door, only to find the Kaichou comfortably sitting at her desk "Kaichou-sama…" the screaming girl was dazed, her cheeks had a slightly pink color and her eyes were glued to Shizuru.

"Ara Ara, Marguerite-san what seems to be the problem?"

"What Problem?" The green haired girl asked, Shizuru smiled and Tomoe smiled automatically

"The one that had you screaming Haruka-san's name"

"Oh right" the girl said apparently waking out of her daze "I need to find Haruka-san there's a discipline issue she needs to attend" she said quickly turning around

"Ara the Kaichou isn't worthy enough to know about that issue?"

"Of course you are! Is nothing, is about the Kendo team captain, he got knocked out by some girl" Tomoe smiled at Shizuru

"Oh my, poor Masashi-san" Shizuru said placing a hand on her chest

"Yeah, That Kuga girl is in so much trouble this time" Tomoe smirked

"What!" Shizuru exclaimed, and her eyes widened along side Tomoe's at her little slip "I mean who you said was the girl that hit Masashi-san?"

"Uhm I don't know her name I just know her as Kuga something" there was an uncomfortable silence after this "well I'll go look for Haruka-san" Tomoe said turning around, Shizuru was panicking inside she knew, she just knew that Haruka was going to spell Natsuki if she had the chance, she couldn't, she wouldn't let that happen.

"_Tomoe"_ she called in her best alluring tone, Tomoe froze as she felt a chill go down her spine "I'd like to handle this matter myself, please, _take me_ where Kuga-san is" Tomoe was blushing intensively and she felt her knees go weak, so she could only nod.

They walked together; Tomoe was guiding the way while Shizuru walked slightly behind, her brain working as fast as it would to come up with an idea to get Natsuki out of trouble, without it looking too obvious.

"She's in the detention room with the coach" Tomoe informed when she decided they had spent too much time in silence, Shizuru smirked inwardly, she had wanted to get rid of Tomoe since they left the council room, but she needed her to take her with Natsuki, and now it was Tomoe herself the one that made it possibly.

"Ara, I see, well thank you for your help, Marguerite-san I think you should go back to your class now" Shizuru gave her that sweet smile with her eyes closed, and while it was sweet it also meant there was no room for argument.

"O-ok" Tomoe was confused, first it sounded like the Kaichou was flirting with herm and also called her by her first name, but now it was as if she wanted to get rid of her. Tomoe started to walk away from Shizuru turning one last time to admire the Kaichou beauty.

* * *

"What in the world is wrong with you!?" the coach screamed at Natsuki who was seated at one of the desks in the detention room; the detention room was like any other classroom except that the windows were at the top of the wall and they were small so students wouldn't get an outside view but enough to have natural light inside the classroom.

"I already told you! It was his fault!" Natsuki screamed back

"The Kendo tournament is just days away, and you hurt the best member of the team!"

"Well then, that just proves how lame the team is to depend so much in one person"

"Seriously you..." the coach was cut off when the door opened and the Kaichou entered the room looking very…pissed?

"Ah? Kaichou? I was expecting Suzushiro-san" the coach said, Shizuru only tried to force a smiled at this, Natsuki was confused, Shizuru's face was hard, she looked pissed, Natsuki gulped slightly

"How is Masashi-san?" she asked, her tone was also stone cold.

"He woke up a couple of minutes ago, and has a black eye and a bruised lip, but he'll be ok"

"I'm glad, now would you be so kind a leave us alone" the coach nodded and glared at Natsuki one last time before going out, after he left Shizuru turned at Natsuki her face was still pretty much the same, and after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence she finally spoke "Are you going to let me hear your version?" Natsuki looked up, straight into Shizuru's eyes and said firmly.

"There are no other version in this story, bastard tried to kiss me, bastard got knocked out" the tone Natsuki used and the look she was giving her told Shizuru this wasn't the way to approach the girl, Natsuki was thinking of her as an enemy and was putting her walls up.

"Ara, so Natsuki was only defending her integrity" she said in a much softer tone, she wasn't mad, she wanted to fool the coach, to make him believe she was going to give Natsuki a hard time, so he wouldn't stand in her way, but Natsuki looked so cute all confused and worried when she saw Shizuru all serious that Shizuru couldn't help to try and tease her a little bit further. Natsuki blinked in confusion, if the first day she thought Shizuru might be bipolar, now she was surely more than sure she, indeed was. "Tell me how it happened" Shizuru said dragging a chair to sit across Natsuki.

"Well I was speaking with Mai, and I got up but loose my balance and he caught me, but bastard thought just because of that he could go on and kiss me" Natsuki's eyebrows were twitching as she spoke, Shizuru smiled, actually relieved that she got Natsuki to explain what happened in a normal tone (normal in Natsuki's standards of course) _'I don't blame him, your lips look so kissable'_ Shizuru thought staring at the other girl's lips

"Well, I still have to _punish _you, because well, violence is not the answer, you'll have detention after classes for 3 weeks, but it'd be a _special_ kind of detention, I'll be continuing the tutoring during the detention"

"Oh, man! I got 3 weeks of more studying?" she hit her forehead slightly and Shizuru gasped at what she saw

"Natsuki your hand" Natsuki frowned _'did the Kaichou just called me by my first name?' _Natsuki's knuckles were almost purple and her wrist was a little bit swollen. Shizuru stood up and grabbed the girl's good hand dragging her towards the infirmary. "Sagisawa-sensei needs to have a look at your hand, it might be broken".

They got to the infirmary and Shizuru had Natsuki's hand checked apparently it wasn't broken but it was really bruised, after all, the girl knocked Takeda with just 2 blows. Natsuki was more than intrigued with Shizuru, who kept patting her back and doing weird stuff (at least it was weird stuff for Natsuki) to show her support. 'Just who are you Fujino Shizuru? And why do you…care? For me so much?' Natsuki asked in her head, after all besides Mai and a few people she could count with just the fingers of one hand cared for her.

* * *

And that was part 2, from her on I'm going to write longer chapter cause I want to catch up with the time, I want to write about Halloween and something for xmas. Oh and because I don't know Japanese educational system, I'll be using the one of where I am from. Please leave comments, I don't care if it's just a 'update soon' or something like that.

I want to thank those who live their reviews I really appreciate it, and you're the ones that give me the inspiration to keep writing :]


	7. Chapter 7

It was Natsuki first day of tutoring, it was a cold October's morning and it was damn early for her standards, she walked dragging her feet towards the student council room, where she would be meeting the Kaichou.

"Hey" She lazily greeted when she opened the door to find the brunette sitting at her desk with her usual cup filled with tea in front of her.

"Ara Good morning" Shizuru said smiling, she was going to greet her as 'Kuga-san' but after calling her 'Natsuki' aloud Kuga-san just sounded too improper. The blunette sat down in front of Shizuru and leaned her head on the desk

"What are we going to study today?" she lazily asked

"Well I was thinking, how do you like to study; A little bit of every subject till we catch up or one per one?"

"One per one…I think"

"Beautiful, I already have some of the books we'll need, and of course I have talked with the teachers and all. So the only thing we need to do is for you to decide with which one we'll be starting." Natsuki eyed the pile of books and sighed; she picked one and threw it in front of her, in a badgirl kinda move. "So, history is first, you want to start with the easy ones"

"Don't patronize me" Natsuki said giving Shizuru a lopsided smile "I actually love math and physics, is history and Japanese and all that boring subjects that are difficult for me, but only cause the minute the teacher's starts talking my eyelids start feeling heavy, so I can't stay awake during the lessons"

"Well, we should start with Natsuki's favorite subjects, and we'll leave all the ones that make you fall asleep for the last, so I can figure _some way_ to keep you awake during the lecture" Shizuru said Natsuki's name cautiously as if proving if it was ok for her to call the blunette like that, while she said the last part of the sentence in a very seductive tone.

"Yo-you called me Natsuki…" she said blushing

"Ara, isn't it your name?"

"Well yeah but I thought…"

"Well I thought that since we were going to spend a lot time together and besides, we're technically out of school it was ok for us to drop the formalities, but if it makes Kuga-san uncomfortable…"

"It's ok…you can call me Natsuki" the blunette said and her blush intensified

"Well, then Natsuki should call me Shizuru" the brunette said smiling – one of her real smiles- widely, Natsuki was dazed by the smile and could only smile back.

After a couple of weeks Shizuru realized that fortunately or unfortunately in her case Natsuki was quite smart, which meant they would finish with the tutoring earlier than what she thought, during tutoring she would tease the blunette, joke with her, and talk, besides of course tutor her. During those lessons both girls had gotten to know each other a little bit better, besides discovering they quite enjoyed each others company and talking with each other. Now it was one week away from Halloween and she was supposed to meet Natsuki for what it would be her last tutoring session of the month.

"Sorry for being late Shizuru!" Natsuki said as she opened the door, instead of entering she grabbed her knees and panted trying to catch her breath, Shizuru stood up from her desk and walked towards the blunette offering her a cup of water, that she eagerly took.

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki liked studying so much that she rushed all the way here, or perhaps she was just eager to see me?" Natsuki blushed at the remark and had to blink a couple of times when she thought there was a spark of hope in the red eyes in front of her.

"Shizuru! Seriously when are you going to stop with the teasing?"

"I apologize, I try to resist the temptation, I honestly do, but is Natsuki's fault, if she didn't make the most cute blushing faces, maybe the temptation wouldn't be that strong" of course this caused the blunette's blush to intensify which only made the Kaichou giggle. Natsuki opened her mouth to reply something when she felt a vibration coming from her jean's pocket, she answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Kuga" suddenly Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise "seriously? ...That's awesome, I can't believe it, I have something to do right now, but I'll go as soon as I finish this, I'm so happy" Natsuki spoke about her lessons as if it was something bothersome, and Shizuru couldn't help the crushing feeling she got inside her chest "I love you too, see ya in a bit" Natsuki hung up with the hugest grin, Shizuru had ever seen in the blunette, and even thought she was dazed by the smile and how Natsuki's green eyes sparkled with happiness, she was also feeling broken hearted, like everything she had done for the past weeks was just a waste of time _'no, I shall not think like that, even if Natsuki is already taken, getting to know her and the great girl she is, would never be a waste of time'._

"Are you ok?" Natsuki voice snapped Shizuru, and when she locked eyes with the green ones in front of her, she saw them filled with concern, and she felt her stomach doing summersaults _'no don't be silly, don't get your hopes up' _she scolded herself "Shizuru?" Natsuki said this time she even actually grabbed Shizuru by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, I was just thinking, let's start shall we? Natsuki wouldn't want to make her boyfriend wait for her" she said and had to make a superhuman effort to avoid saying it in a bitter tone, Shizuru walked towards her desk again, only to stop abruptly when she heard Natsuki's laugh

"You just don't get tired of assuming things do you?" Natsuki said when the laugh subsided.

"Ara, I'm afraid, I don't know what Natsuki is talking about"

"I don't have a boyfriend, and never had one" she smiled "I actually…" Natsuki blushed so intensely this time Shizuru was actually afraid her head would blow up "I actually…I-I like… ILikegirls" Natsuki turned around so her back was facing Shizuru "I uh understand, if you want to assign me another tutor…"

"Why is Natsuki ashamed of her sexual preferences?"

"I-I'm not ashamed" Natsuki said turning around, only to be frozen on her place, when a set of crimson eyes looked at her green ones from a very, very close distance. Shizuru didn't know what came over her, she knew what she was doing, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Good" Shizuru said as her hand rose to cup Natsuki's cheek, she leaned down as if she was diving for Natsuki's lips, the blunette closed her eyes and released a shaky breath when the brunette's lips were just inches apart from hers, Shizuru regained some sense when she felt Natsuki's breath on her lips and in the last minute before their lips touched she pulled a little bit back and instead whispered sexily "Because you shouldn't be".

Shizuru turned around to hide her blush, even thought she new Natsuki's was even worst than hers.

They spent the next hour in a semi-uncomfortable silence that was broken only when Shizuru gave an instruction or Natsuki answered something, other than that they both were pretty absorbed in their own worlds.

"Well Natsuki, due to the upcoming preparations for the Halloween festival the tutoring will be postponed till November, I do hope to see you around, but please try not to get in too much troubles" Shizuru said walking towards the door, she turned around to wave goodbye and the sight of Natsuki's badgirl lopsided smile made her feel all fluffy inside.

"I can't promise you I wont, but I can at least try" Natsuki cutely said before Shizuru left the room.

Natsuki opened the door of the room 113 and smiled at the girl that sat on the bed

"What took you so long?" the girl asked feign a frown and an upset expression

"I'm sorry" Natsuki said smiling

"No excuse?" she asked raising her brows, Natsuki just shrugged "Must be because of a girl then"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Natsuki tried to seem nonchalantly despite her blush

"Oh common! Is written all over your face, is she pretty?"

"I…She…you..You, Nao and Mai are the only women in my life?"

"Oh please, I'm sick no stupid, besides I think I know my sister don't you think?"

"I think Nina that we need to go home, Mai and Takumi will be so happy when they see they finally released you; they told me that Fumi-san already signed the papers, so you are free to go"

"Yeah let's go, I'm dying to see Takumi-kun, Mikoto-chan, Nao-neechan and Mai-oneesan, even thought it was just a month, somehow it feel like it was forever"

"Well as long as you get better, I don't care how long" Natsuki said as she helped the girl down the bed

"But don't you think, I'm forgetting about your girl too" Nina reminded her as they left the room

"What!? She's so not my girl"

"Well if you are going to behave like that I can always go to Chie-san and if not I'll ask Mai-oneesan for the details" the little girl giggled and winked at Natsuki who could only shake her head and sigh.

I know, I know it took me damn long; I apologize and ask for your understanding because I'm having my finals. I'll finish the year on my next update which I hope it'll be this weekend, and I hope to have an extra chapter about this New Year n_n

Let me know what you think, cause you comments even the 'update soon' kinda ones makes me really happy, and a happy author is an author that updates constantly (?) xD or something like that but please do tell me what you think of the story.


End file.
